1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to anchoring structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sign and anchor apparatus wherein the same provides an anchor member cooperative with a sign member to secure the sign member to underlying soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signs, and particularly in real estate signs that are removable mounted within surrounding soil relative to a dwelling or property to be advertised, the signs are frequently the objects of vandalism, removal, and associated loss. Various anchor-type structure is provided in the prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,812 to Alexander, Sr. wherein a screw member is directed into underlying soil for mounting a post thereon.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,137 to Cockman, et al. sets forth a further example of a post anchor utilizing an arbor-type structure directed into the underlying soil, wherein flange members mount a post at the upper terminal end of the arbor structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,846 to McFeetors, et al. sets forth a ground anchor system for supporting an overlying structure such as a portion of a building framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,142 to Roba sets forth an anchor member for mounting and positioning a lower portion of an awning structure within an upper eyelet portion of the auger organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,872 to Svensson sets forth an anchoring device for posts and the like utilizing a sleeve mounted to a shaft, with the shaft mounting thereabout for securement to soil structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sign and anchor apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.